A Bed Divided
by MadamAirlock
Summary: While on a work trip, a snowstorm forces Raydor and Flynn to share a hotel room and bed.


The chair sagged under the weight of Sharon's bag and she sighed heavily, irritably, and closed her eyes for a moment. She heard the door close behind her and the rattle of the chain as it slid into place and locked the door. Immediately, she turned around.

"Don't bother locking that, you're sleeping in the car." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Flynn narrowed his eyes and leaned against the door.

"This was your stupid idea, Lieutenant. You're the one who wanted to stop and picked a hotel with one available room, so you get the car." She maintained her glare and moved closer to the bed to stake her claim.

"My stupid idea?" He scoffed and shook his head. "In case you didn't notice, _Captain_ , it's a goddamn blizzard out there. I'd rather not die in the snow in the middle of the Sierra Nevadas." She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his tone.

"It's not that bad out there, stop being dramatic." She rolled her eyes and couldn't stop the shiver from running through her body.

"Not that bad?" He roughly yanked open the curtains and hit his hand on the window. She was concerned it was going to shatter. "I can't even see the car from here and you want to try to keep driving?"

She huffed. "We're already stopped and in this awful hotel. We might as well just stay here." She didn't want to admit the storm had gotten worse since they pulled off the road because that would mean admitting Flynn was right.

"Well, I'm not sleeping in the car." He closed the curtains and rattled the chain on the door to prove his point.

"I'm not either." She sighed. "Sleep on the floor, then."

"I'm not going to sleep on the floor, Jesus Christ." He threw his hands up and crossed the room, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight, she made a face and ripped the zipper open on her bag. She gently pulled her pajamas from the bag, regretting her choice of a nightgown instead of something that would cover her more. She set it on the bed and immediately grabbed most of the pillows, leaving one for herself. The rest were used to make a clear division between the sides of the bed, her nightgown on the side with a little more space. After a moment, she pulled the blankets down and fixed the divider, her eyes closing briefly from exhaustion.

It had been a long weekend working with the Squaw Valley Police Department near Lake Tahoe, trying to connect a series of murders there to current murders in LA. Chief Johnson had elected to send Lieutenant Flynn and Pope had insisted Sharon tag along to keep an eye on the case. It was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do and she had been proven right when every moment of the trip was agonizing. Their delay made this even worse.

Flynn finally stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the door open and the light on. She rolled her eyes and scooped up her nightgown, pausing to move her bag from the chair to her side of the bed. He looked at her and then at her bag.

"Seriously? How old are you?" He shook his head and returned to the door where he had left his bag.

"I'm not keen on sharing a bed with you, Lieutenant. I'm a married woman and I don't need… this." She waved her nightgown and grabbed her toiletry bag.

"There's no one here! It's literally just us and not a single person within 500 miles who knows who we are!" He threw his hands up but said nothing more as she retreated into the bathroom.

He heard the lock click on the door and sat stubbornly on her side of the bed, even shoving one of the pillows onto the floor. He listened to her moving around in the bathroom before he finally got up and tossed his bag onto the bed. He changed quickly and tossed everything back onto the ground out of the way, his tie sliding off the bag to land on the floor.

He sat on the bed and kicked another pillow off, leaving only one pillow left as a divider. He moved that pillow to the head of the bed for himself and grabbed the one off her side, stacking them up together. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her childish behavior and looked up when the bathroom door opened.

His eyes widened as she walked out, taking in her white nightgown which barely reached her knees. He was used to her legs, they were long and attractive, but he wasn't used to seeing her completely separated from Captain Raydor.

"Stop ogling, Lieutenant," she muttered, shoving her clothes and toiletry bag into her main bag.

Flynn cleared his throat and looked away, watching what she was doing instead of her.

She gently set her bag on the ground by his and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Would it kill you to not act like a lazy teenager?"

"What?" He stretched his legs out, still on her side of the bed, and crossed one over the other. "Because I didn't perfectly pack up my bag? Seriously, Raydor?"

"I swear you're an actual child." She zipped her bag up and gestured for him to scoot over.

"Nope, my side." He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Flynn, I had my bag on that side. Just scoot over, there's no need to be an ass about this." She stood by the bed and glared, waiting for him to move.

"Woah, language." He held up his hands but didn't move. "I don't think Catholic girls swear like that."

"Oh, my god. Really?"

"Don't go using the Lord's name in vain." He grinned, unable to hide his amusement at her frustration.

"You are… You're impossible and you're awful and I…" She groaned and walked around the bed.

"And I'm what?"

"Shut up." She sat on the bed and slid her legs under the covers, regretting her nightgown even more as it rode up her thighs. "And give me my pillow back."

"Nope."

She groaned again and grabbed one off the floor, attempting to fluff it up before she flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes. "Turn the light off."

"Nope," he repeated, watching her and grinning.

"I swear…." She pulled the blankets up over her head and rolled over to put her back to him.

She heard him shifting around for a few minutes, tugging on the blankets and otherwise irritating her. When he leaned over and turned off the lights, she yanked the blankets back to her side and shivered.

"Are we going to do this all night?" he grumbled.

"You're in pants, I'm in a nightgown. I also get cold easily, therefore I need more of the blankets," she explained, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"Fine." His agreement surprised her and she looked over her shoulder. She couldn't see much of him in the darkness, but his back was to her. "What?"

"Nothing," she sighed, settling back down into the bed.

Silence fell over the room and she pulled the blankets a little closer, her eyes slowly closing. She tossed and turned, ignoring Flynn's grumbles as she moved. Finally, however long later, she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning warm, comfortable, and with no desire to move. She stretched and blinked her eyes open, taking a few moments to allow her eyes to adjust. Even without her glasses, she realized she wasn't in her bedroom and immediately after realized someone's arm was wrapped around her.

Her first instinct was to jump out of bed and get as far away from the beg as she could. Knowing it would be cold outside of the blankets and not wanting to give Flynn even more ammunition against her, she remained where she was. His arm stayed wrapped around her, holding her body close to his warm one. She hated how relaxed and warm she felt, but still didn't dare move as long as she could hear his slow, sleeping breathing.

Eventually, she felt his arm tighten around her and heard him yawn loudly. She closed her eyes and tried to seem asleep, hoping they could avoid any conversation or anything about their current situation.

"Shit…" he murmured, his voice thick with sleep. "Shit, shit, shit…"

She felt him pull back and get out of bed, but forced her eyes to stay closed. She couldn't face him, even as an invasive thought had her questioning what he would look like first thing in the morning. Giving in, she stretched and feigned waking up. She rubbed at her eyes and immediately looked toward Andy.

He was bent over digging through his bag and she allowed herself to watch him and the way his pajama pants stretched over his body. The moment he turned around, she looked away and faked a yawn. She knew he was watching her when she heard him yawn.

"Morning…" he murmured, his voice still sounding sleepy.

"Morning…" she replied hesitantly, slowly sitting up and stretching. "We should hurry up so we can get on the road." She grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and put them on.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen for a bit," he answered, tossing his clothes to the bed and crossing to the window. He pulled open the curtains a little and through them she could see the blizzard had only grown worse.

"Damn it," she sighed, leaning her head back to rest against the headrest. "We can't stay here forever. We need to get back and I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. "Any ideas?"

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Did the lobby have a convenience store or anything like that? It might not be the healthiest of breakfasts, but it's food."

"I didn't pay attention when I checked in last night," he admitted.

"Of course, you didn't." Her tone didn't hold any of her usual snark, just disappointment.

"I'll get dressed and go check now. They should at least have coffee." He offered a small smile. "If they don't have any food, I think there was a McDonald's across the road."

"What if it's not open?" She played with the blankets and watched him.

"Then we hope the hotel has food." He shrugged. "I'll get dressed and go look."

"I'll come with you," she decided after a moment. "If either of them have food, I might as well be there." She pushed the blankets off and stood up, shivering as soon as the air came in contact with her bare arms and legs.

"No, that's fine. It's cold out there and miserable." He picked his clothes up off the bed and started into the bathroom.

"I'm going." She watched him shake his head before he closed the bathroom door.

In her moment of privacy, she sighed heavily and scrubbed her hands over her face beneath her glasses. A part of her still felt warm from Flynn's arm around her and the rest of her was twisted from the conflicting thoughts in her head.

"I'm married," she murmured to herself, her eyes closing. She groaned and sat back down, resting her head in her hands. "I'm married to a cheater, but I'm still married. Separated, but still married. Don't wear a ring, but…" She trailed off and stood up, another shiver running through her body.

She quickly changed out of her nightgown and layered up in thermals underneath her pantsuit with a pair of thick socks on her feet. She could hear Flynn still in the bathroom and sat on the bed with her bag, waiting for him so she could wash her face and make some attempt at makeup.

An hour later, they were both struggling to cross the street. Despite her layers, she felt frozen to her core and desperately clung to Flynn's hand which was still somehow warm. He clung to her hand and helped pull her along, barely managing to see where they were going in the snow.

"This was a dumb idea!" She shouted, her other hand grabbing on to his as she almost tripped in a snow pile.

"I thought you were hungry!" He glanced back at her and gave her a gentle tug. "We're almost there!"

She groaned and slipped, crying out as she landed in another pile. She felt the snow soak through her layers and her back start to ache from the jarring movement. Flynn was beside her in a moment, his touch gentle as he helped her up.

"You okay?" His face was close to her and he could see how cracked her lips were.

"Y-Yeah… Cold…" She answered, her entire body shivering.

"Let's head back to the room and get you in a warm bath. I'll come back and get food." He started to turn them around, but she looped her arm through his and shook her head.

"No, we're almost there. I'll be fine." She held tighter to his arm and he nodded, shifting her hold on him so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

Within a couple minutes, they stepped into the warmth of the McDonald's. He immediately went up to order and she sank into a booth, her arms wrapped around herself to try to hold in as much warmth as possible. She watched him pick up their food and wrap it in several plastic bags to keep it safe from the snow. He held the bag in one hand and walked over to help her up.

"Are you sure you're okay walking back?" His voice held genuine concern as they walked to the door.

"If we're going to be stuck here, I'd rather be in the hotel room than McDonald's." She shook her head and leaned against him.

"Fair enough." He smiled and held her close as they hurried back out into the storm.

They seemed to return to the hotel room faster than their first trip had been, and she was all too eager to shut and lock the door behind them. She was shivering uncontrollably, her outer layers actually frozen almost solid.

Flynn set their food on the bed and pulled his own layers off before he turned to face her. "Okay, you're taking a bath."

"What? No, I'm hungry," she protested.

"You're blue, Sharon. Your lips are blue and your clothes are frozen. Do you want to eat in a bath?" He started to help her out of her clothes and laid them on the heater to thaw out and dry.

"I…" She sighed and shivered, her teeth starting to chatter. "Fine."

"Good. Keeping undressing and I'll start a bath."

"You don't have to do that. You don't even like me, remember?"

"Yeah, and you don't like me either." He shrugged and looked at her.

"Then why did we wake up… cuddling?" The word felt weird in her mouth and she wrinkled her nose, another powerful shiver going through her.

"Because we're two lonely people in a cold hotel room," he answered easily. "And because Pope would have my ass if you die on this trip."

"I'm sure he would." She let out a weak laugh, feeling completely off balance by how much had changed between them so quickly.

"He would. So, will you agree to let me run you a bath?"

"I don't have a choice." Despite her words, she smiled and continued pulling her layers off as he walked into the bathroom.

He returned with a towel as she tripped down to her bra and underwear. He offered it to her without looking and she felt touched by his consideration.

"I'll bring your food in once you're settled." He smiled and watched her walk into the bathroom, listening as the water sloshed and finally settled. He then took her food in, leaving it within reach. "If you need anything, just shout."

"I will… Thank you, Andy." She smiled up at him and shifted in the water, her body still shivering.

He partially closed the bathroom door and retreated to the bed with his own food. He turned the television on and leaned back, pausing to glance up at the ceiling before he took a big gulp of his still-warm coffee. He wasn't sure what to make of this different side of the Wicked Witch, one who held on to him for support and actually seemed… nice. It wasn't anything he could wrap his mind around and it didn't help that he still had lingering feelings about waking up to her pressed so close against him.

He shook his head and sighed, laying back on the bed. He could only hope the storm cleared up enough soon that they could get home before either of them thought too hard about what had happened and what had changed between them.


End file.
